Together
Together I do not own the Total Drama Series!!!! I do own Avril,Troy,and Sam (Samantha) though "Ughhh!!!" I yelled as I got up that morning. I was really tired and my 3 kids Avril, Troy, and Sam, short for Samantha, were all on top of me. "MOM!!! DADDY WON'T GET UP.....AGAIN!!!" The oldest of the three Avril exclaimed. Then I remembered. "Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday Avril, Sam, and Troy! Happy Birthday to you!" I sang really loudly. They all smiled. "Come on, if you get off me and go get dressed I'll call Uncle Cameron and Drew and we'll all go to the park!" And they ran out in a flash. At the park I made sure everyone was dressed and ready. For 8 year olds they were really good at getting ready...probably because Troy's obsession with perfection. Avril had her grumpy attitude, her black hair was in a braid, and she was wearing her denim jacket over her white t-shirt. Sam had her bossy attitude (thanks Vito and Manitoba Smith) her reddish brown hair was in a messy bun and she had her pink dress on. And Troy had his bright red hair all spiked up like mine, he was really energized, and he had his basketball shorts on with a red tank top. Then Drew and Cam came running over to greet us. Drew looked just like Cameron and is almost as tall as him actually. Cameron grew a couple of inches thats it though. Not much changed, I guess. Drew and Avril hugged eachother, it was actually a long hug thanks to Drew. I'm gonna laugh when they secretly end up dating. Hah! Won't that be something! " Who wants to play warrior!!!" Troy screamed.Warrior??? I thought. I had never heard of it and something told me Avril didn't like it. She seemed frightened of the game...which was weird because I've never seen her scared of anything...probably because she took after Chester and...........*shivers* Mal. All of the triplets took after one of my personalities or 2. Troy was Svetlana, Sam was Manitoba and Vito, and Avril was, well Chester and Mal. "Yeah guys go play warrior and me, Mike, and Zoey will go sit down." Cameron said and we sat down. How bad could it be. Avril's point of view Uh oh!!! I never liked playing warrior. Troy used it to see if my personality, Lilith, would come out. Which she does EVERY time! Lilith is an evil personality, she has paint on her cheeks that you see on people at prep rallies, she likes to torture people and break things. She so different from my other personalities, like Renae is really just rebellious and complainy, Rocky was a bit hip-hop obsessed, Sara was in love with gymnastics, like Toby, but she was majorly over-emotional, and Charliot was Australian... good think I do alot of plays or else my parents would know about my personalities and that wouldn't be good. Oh why confusion???!!! As we started Troy said "Lilith we're playing Warrior!!!You gonna join us???" See Ya Guys!!! See ya next chapter!!! I know Mike's daughter has MPD...But how??? See next chapter <3 Category:Zoke